Forum:That's Death Vote
This is the official forum to vote for the That's Death! code to be changed and modified. Now DZGuymed had made a sub-userpage on the forum of the code, which can be found here. Now we need to vote on certain things, which will be listed. Anybody can vote and post their opinion if they wish, but keep this page very organized. Now many do not understand the policy, and do not follow it - so now we need to change stuff. Now the things we need to do to the That's Death! code are: * Things to modify * Things to remove * Things to add So now you can vote on what to modify, what to remove, and what to add. Talking on the subject cannot be here, but on Forum talk:That's Death Vote to keep the main page of this forum topic clean and organized. Now the sections have been lay out, and you can vote on whatever you want to vote on. Just make sure it's sensible. Add stuff if you wish too. Voting ending date will be confirmed soon. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) = Modification = There are four categorizations on the That's Death! code, and have been listed in sections. Below each section, you can vote on what needs to be modified. So the current categories are "Death", "Attempted/Intentional Death", "Reappearence of "Dead" Characters" and "Death Concepts and the "Afterlife". So under each of those, vote on what you think needs to be modified. See the That's Death! page to see what is under each category. Death Ninjinian: Below in Removing, I wished for deletion to become extinct - because it was a weird way of Death. Considering the For side is losing, I thought... why don't we just modify how somebody gets deleted? First of all... new name. It relates to the Fourth Wall too much. We don't want that. We already got users claiming that their characters can see through the Fourth Wall... which is bad. New name. And the concept of deletion can be changed. I was thinking of Harry Potter lines. Heard of Dementors? Well, they basically give you a "kiss" (yeah, I know we can think of another name) and they suck the life out of you. How's that? Vote: Deletion Modification #'Against' modification. (continuity, several alterations, plus it is fine) --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' modification. Wont work, MAJOR REWRITES AND OOC! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' modification. -- Perhaps Explorer should lay down some guidelines on what characters can break the Fourth Wall, how they can learn to do so, and remove that trait from characters who have never used it or plan to use it (looking at you, SN (character)). Or, better yet, why not have Explorer authenticate all Fourth Wall breaking characters, since he invented the idea? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For' modification. Death Kissing Herd. I picture seedy guys in strange outfits with vacuums that suck the ghost right out of a character's body, killing the body but not the character. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' modification -- per ZW, there is no problem with Deletion and altering it would cause a big rip in continuity. And you're confusing Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort) with Dementors. @TS: I think of Fourth-Wall breaking as genetic. If you have the genes, you can naturally break the Fourth Wall. If you don't, you can learn how to do so, but it won't be as potent as having the genes. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoopsies! Didn't check before I posted. Fixed that. Didn't you just read about the Removing of the Deletion below? We just won't do deletion in the future. It can be changed. This is not reality, Explorer. Things can be changed if we want it to. TurtleShroom's got the picture. Well, Explorer brought the Fourth Wall to the wiki, didn't actually create it, so the Fourth Wall thing can go on him. But I still think this modification is a nice idea. It makes sense! Deletions got no aspect! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' modification. It is fine for me. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 12:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' it's ok as it is.--NAE's IP Attempted/Intentional Death Reappearence of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" = Removing = This is where you can vote on things in the That's Death! code that need to be removed. Again, like in the Modification section, there are currently four categories which stand in the That's Death! code, and under those categories are the things listed inside them. So you can go to the That's Death! code page and read what it says under each of those like you did with Modification, and see if you wish to remove anything that is in the That's Death! code. Death Ninjinian: There is a rule that characters can die laughing - I think that is literally stupid, and would surely hurt a lot. It would be very unusual for a character to die laughing, so this should be removed. And I have something else to so aswell : Death is supposed to be sensible, and is basically making a mockery of Death by making somebody dying while laughing. Vote below using the dash, and write Against removal (against in bold) and your signature if you wish for die laughing to stay, but then write For removal (for in bold) then your signature for removing. Vote: Die Laughing #'For' removal. --Anniem۝۝se 13:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. Just another way to die. We aren't serious. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 18:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. What Zapwire said. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. Stupid.--'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral'. Stupid, yes. It was introduced as an alternative form of dying. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Death is serious, Mectrixtic and Zapwire. Die laughing is a weird way to die.. and you said that we aren't taking dying laughing seriously. Well, Death is serious, and if your not taking it seriously, that's bad. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fan-fiction... Besides, dying by laughing has been used before in other works, like Marry Poppins. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't TurtleShroom read what I said? Death is serious. We'll have other ways of dying. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Death can be silly if we, the writers, make it that way. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'AGAINST' --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : Neutral -- always passed off to me as a really weird/dumb way of dying, but I don't see any real reason to condemn it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Attempted/Intentional Death Ninjinian: I think that deletion is a really weird way to die. Because for one, it refer to the Fourth Wall too much, and too many users are breaking the rules! There are characters that users make and say that they can break the fourth wall. That's bad! So deletion should be removed to avoid too many knowing of the Fourth Wall. You make the dash under Vote: Deletion and write For removal, but the "for" in bold, then signature - and then if your against the idea, you can write Against removal, again "against" in bold, then your signature. Vote: Deletion #'Against' removal --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 12:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. --Anniem۝۝se 13:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal Type in my character Flywish on bing Click here for a suprise #'Against' removal. We'll have to change way too many things. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 15:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. How many stories do you plan on changing if this passes --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 17:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. Rewrites and OOC will be all over! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 17:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. Like it said, re-writes, and there have been attempted and successful deaths in kid shows. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I've had to rewrite this message twice because of edit conflicts. Sheesh, why is everybody worried in changing stories and articles. We won't need to! Just won't let deletion happen in the future, depending on the vote. Change your vote if you wish. Anniemoose and Flywish got some sense before making their vote... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Deletion PWNZ Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. This is a non harmful way to "die". --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Strongly against' removal. Deletion was and is a good idea, and we have used it and linked to it enough to generate a nasty aftershock in continuity. I say full steam ahead for the item. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I got an idea! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against'. Deletion shouldn't be gotten rid of, we just need to make more legal ways to die. It would result in to much rewriting. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 02:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'STRONGLY Against' -- would cause a substantial rip in continuity, there is no real reason to get rid of it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' it's useful--NAE's IP Reappearance of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" = Adding = The final category of the three is Adding - and like the others you can vote this time in what you wish to be added to the That's Death! code. Now there are lots of things that can be added, so you can list them all, depending in which of the four categories they go in. But the Adding section is even more expanded than Modifying and Removing - because you can also vote on more categories other than the four that are on the That's Death! code already! So you can add another two-equals section under the last one and vote for more. Death Ninjinian: The part I think that should be added is ways of dying. Penguins should be able to die freely, as there are many ways of Death can go. Currently, there are auto mobile accidents, drowning (only if penguins can't swim), squashed by something large, getting eaten, struck by lightning and dying of pain. I have a way of dying... basically, I am working on a shadow (a ghost, but very evil and disastrous) called Death. I hope nobody minds that, because we got the Grim Reapuff aswell. I think we should make some chemicals, mainly ones that were made in prison secretly, which can be disguised as snowballs, then launched into a gun - a snowbullet would be a cool name. It would shoot somebody, just as somebody gets shot with a gun, but less... sad and won't be used for really bad stuff (like a killing spree). How about those two? Vote: Snowbullets #'For' adding. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'We have this' - Snow mixed with Ditto is used, but it stuns - a slightly more lethal mix will do. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' addition. We have soda guns, swords made of candy, why not a lethal snowball? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' addition. We have many ways to stun, and Candy Swords can only wound, albeit major wounds. Have you seen my taser theories? If this passes, you'll have to rectify it by making it extremely rare. We're talking Beta Hat rare, XXX rare. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 23:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' addition. This is not as bad as metal bullets. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For' addition! If it has a high-enough velocity. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 02:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #Not too bad, just try to make it rare. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, yes, it will surely be rare. It will be very lethal. Almost as much as Ditto, but Ditto was never meant for Death - or was it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For' addition! This may be ridiculous! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 12:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For'Seems fine to me.--NAE's IP Vote: Death Shadow #'Neutral' -- I'm not sure how it kills, until I know I'm neutral. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' adding. -- I don't know how it kills, and we already have Ban to teleport banned penguins to prison (he doesn't kill). --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 23:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' adding. Lolwut? What is this? If we don't know what it is, why vote for it? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, okay. So it's a shadow. It goes around picking out unworthy penguins that don't deserve to live. But it only does that for fun. Basically, when the victim gets killed (naturally), the Death Shadow claims it's spirit, and keeps it in the confinements of a place which I need to make. How is that? Anybody going to change their vote? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For' adding. This quite interesting. But without the "spirit" term, as it is a sacred term in many religions. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For' seems fine--NAE's IP Attempted/Intentional Death Reappearance of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" Happyface414: I think in the deletion void, it shouldn't be in suspended animation. Instead, their trapped in a loop o how they were deleted, and once they finally fix their mistake, they would move on to the Judging Void, where they would judge if you were a criminal, or a good guy. You would be sent to either the War Void, or the Community Void. The War Void is basically a gladiator ring, whoever died/deleted there would go into suspended animation, and whoever wins continues to fight. In Community Void, its where your penguin floats around, saying "hi" to whoever passes him. Vote: Non-Suspended Animation Deletion Void * Against. Too much like religious afterlife dimensions. Explorer has tossed around ideas on bringing them back. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *'For' We already have the Demon Penguins, so this isn't that far. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Against' for the same reasons as TurtleShroom. Suspended animation, that is it. Restoration is possible, but unless your're a Master of the Universe, it's not feasible in any way. As of yet... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' how about they go to the Underworld? But in a strictly non-religious sense?--NAE's IP #'For' Hey Explorer, I'm making a story about that EXACT point. also, I think that there should be a little sphere-type room that a deleted person goes into [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]]I Like Yams '''TurtleShroom:' Someone proposed some sort of paranormal Harry Potter-ish characters above. I've only read the first HP book (hated it), but I went on to read a Wikipedia article on an interesting item. According to the Internet, the item is called -- a Horcrux (corrected spelling by Ninj). The main villain of the book series, Voldemort (I think), was stated to have ejected portions of his being into items (e.g. books, keys, tools). The Internet said that Voldemort did this six times, into six items. So long as any Horcrux existed, the ejector could live on as a ghost in any of said items. It makes them immortal until all six items are decimated. Their being, locked in the item, functions sort of like a server online. The being is stored collectively in all six items, which are networked together. These items are seperate but linked, if more than one exists. The Internet stated that it becomes far more difficult to put the ghost back into an item if it's split farther (e.g. six Horcruxes instead of two). Essentially, though the ghost can't leave the Horcruxes he or she is bound to, they can reassemble into another item, possessing it, if the Horcruxes are aligned correctly. They can also passively view what's around the item they're bound in (if they're bound to a book, they can see off the shelf, for instance). Viewing is sort like TSP AI. They can only view from one Horcrux at a time, but they can wonder to any one they wish. If all Horcruxes are destroyed, the being of the ejector, and thus the ejector himself, ceases to exist, unless the ejector is mortally alive when all items are destroyed. It's like a PC backup. The Internet said that ejecting one's being into items required the character wanting his being ejected to kill a man first, eject immediately after. Once ejected, the character's being is locked into the item (the Horcrux). When the character dies, his body is gone, but his ghost is locked in the item(s) he ejected into. He lives on as a ghost locked in the item(s). SO, here's my proposal. First off, ejecting one's being in the parody won't require the killing of a man. I theorize it will require a machine or some sort of special High Penguin or Demon Penguin magic. The parody works the same as the parodee, except that the parody item can move about (limited range) and that the parody can be ejected into electronic equipment (like TSP AI, but by magic instead of technology). I would use it on Professor Shroomsky. Nothing like having a mushroom bound in several items! You could say that it's a supernatural variation of what happened to TSP AI. Vote: Horcruxes Parody #'For' addition. Can't believe that you could not like the series, but anyway - I've read the series again (currently on the Half-Blood Prince), and this book is the key-book that references to Horcruxes. I currently have it, and can help a lot. And it's Horcrux, yes, not Hortacrux. I think this is a parody of Horcruxes, so let's go for it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' addition. HP is cool but I think Horcruxes aren't suitable for this wikia. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) # A big YES. The same as Mectrixctic. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ##'You're not ''quite correct on some details, but that's easily fixed.--NAE's IP #Neutral. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC)